Shadowed Hearts
by Samansa-chan147
Summary: Class Clown Lea died saving her Best Friend and becomes the spirit of April Fools Day. Her Best friend Then filled with Guilt Dies and Becomes the replacement for Pitch Black. What will happen when these two friends meet again, only on different sides?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. hayo people who actually read the Authors notes if you do than you know how this works and if you don't than oh well I can't do anything about it. This is the first chapter to my Rise of the Guardians Fanfic and I truly hope that you guys like it cause that would make me the happiest person in the world. So now I shall let you read the story but be prepared for some rambling in the later chapters. :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Awesomeness that is Jack Frost or the movie but oh well what can I do.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Everyone in the class suddenly burst out laughing; the target for this laughter was none other than me. I looked to my best friend who was on the floor clutching her side as she laughed.

The reason for this is to lighten everyone's spirits after another night of nightmares. I slowly got up and dusted myself off just as our teacher walked into the room.

The class and I quickly went to our seats and sat down (most of them still laughing) as the teacher walked into the room. I watched as her gray bun bounced with every step, and as her hazel eyes scanned over the whole class as they finally stopped over me.

Now reaching her desk at the back of the class she placed her books down then walked back among the class. She turned once back at the front and looked among the class once again with her all seeing hazel eyes.

Once again her eyes landed on my and this time they stayed rooted there with her lips set into a frown. The frown soon switched to a smile though once she spoke. "Lea if you could, can you please refrain yourself today?"

The class once again burst out laughing as I stood up and bowed, "I shall try my best ma'am." I said in the best royal voice that I could manage between my laughter.

I just sat back down and looked up at my teacher who was rolling her eyes. I knew that she didn't mind my shenanigans as long as it did not affect my grades, which it did not and I made sure to help anyone who asked for it.

The rest of the day went by like this, the teacher, well teaching, and me making random comments to everything we talked about. Happily the bell rang at three, I mean I love school and all but I still strive to get out.

Once outside my three friends and I made out way to each of our houses to change out of our school uniforms and into something more comfortable, saying that we will meet up later.

I now stood in front of my house; it wasn't a very amazing house. It was a one story house with chipping white paint to reveal the blue that was underneath. I walked up the three small steps and walked through the door that lead into the living room or in this case my room.

I walked down the hall, passing the bedroom that my three younger sisters shared and opened one of the closets at the end of the hallway. With the closet now open I began digging into it to find some clothes to wear to town.

With my new outfit in hand I walked back down the hall and ran into one of my sisters who looked up at me and smiled. "Tell me a joke sissy." I looked down at her and smiled "Sorry Stella I can't right now but I will later okay." She looked at me sadly than brightened up and ran off to her room saying Okay behind her back.

I reached the bathroom and changed into my new outfit then looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a tight fitting light green shirt that reached my midsection, and over that was my favorite gray hooded vest that was shorter than my shirt.

On my lower half I had on a short denim skirt and under that I had on black lace tights. On my way out I quickly grabbed a ponytail and put my long light brown hair up into a quick loose side ponytail. In the hallway I thought to myself 'wow me and my amazing fashion sense.' I than walked into the kitchen and searched the cabinets for some snacks to bring with me.

With the snacks now in my hands I walked to the door and grabbed the strap of my large satchel and placed the snacks within. I placed the satchel over my shoulder than leaned down and placed my feet into my two large combat boots.

Before I left the house though I left a quick note to my mom so that she would know where I was when she got home from her second job. With that now out of the way I ran out the door with my satchel slung over my shoulder and made my way to the agreed meeting spot.

I ran down the sidewalk and soon met up with my much wealthier best friend, she had short dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, and her name was Julia. But I was not her friend because her wealth or her clothes, instead I was her friend because of her laugh.

She was the reason that I was such a fool; it was always my goal to make her laugh, and it was always worth it in the end. So together Julia and I slowly made our way to the spot that we agreed to meet the other two, the two of us were laughing the whole way.

After a few blocks we finally saw our meeting spot in view and out from behind it popped our two other friends. Both of them Red heads and both of them just as hot tempered as the other. They waved over to us once they saw us coming and then stepped out onto the sidewalk together and waited for us to cross the street.

Julia instantly began running across the street, she did not look both ways before she crossed and she was also unaware of the car that was coming down the frost covered road that was about to hit her. Without thinking of my own safety I instantly ran into the road and pushed her to safety just as the car hit.

Everything at that moment went black and the world around me grew loud with screams and the shrieking of the cars brakes, then I heard a thud as my limp body made contact with the hard stone ground.

Right after I landed I felt a quick jolt of pain and then nothing, I had lost all feeling. With great difficulty I opened my eyes and found Julia leaning over my tears yelling up in her eyes. She looked down at me with her bright her eyes and saw that mine were now open.

Julia began to speak as the tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Lea I'm so sorry if I had paid attention this wouldn't have happened." Tears began to flow down my numb cheeks as well; I looked up at her than smiled. "Hey, Julia I'm not your friend so that you can cry." Instantly after I said that she wiped the tears from her eyes and gently smiled. "You're right I'm sorry Lea." She said quietly.

I looked to my right with great difficulty and saw that lots of people were starring and twice as much were on their phones, some texting, some calling other people, most taking pictures. I looked up at my friend again and through the pain that spread throughout my numb body like a wild fire I spoke in the most dramatic voice that I could muster.

"My friend it looks like this is goodbye." Julia smiled but did not laugh. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was looking up at the early April sky. "Hey, Julia…. Isn't it…*huff*...supposed to… snow today? I said in a quiet voice and with great difficulty. Julia looked down at my then turned her gaze slowly to the sky.

"I think I heard something like that. Why?" I smiled as I looked up to the sky again. "Cause the last…*huff*… thing that…*huff*… I want to… see is… snow." Instantly after I said that long and difficult sentence white flakes of gentle snow began to fall, I smiled and closed my eyes for the last and final time, hearing a voice that was new and unknown to me, almost like it was calling me.

*10 years later*

The man in the moon was a very silent man; he didn't really talk at all. Well he did but only once and that was when I first became a spirit. I would always try to get him to talk to me but he never did.

It was once again winter and I watched as Jack Frost went to work making it snow and putting frost on the ground, seeing the frost made me remember the day that I died saving my friend from the car that couldn't stop because of the frost on the road. Oddly enough though I did not blame Jack for my death.

I watched as Jack continued his work and then as he began a snowball fight among a group of six teens. The teens were all laughing but that is not what drew me to them, what drew me to them was the fact that it seemed like they could see Jack

"Jack! Jack Frost I need to ask you something!" I yelled over to the snowy haired teen. Jack turned away from the teens then took advantage him in his distracted state, and threw a snowball at him which hit him square in the shoulder.

Jack paid no attention to the hit as he saw me standing a distance away. Quickly he turned back to the teens, said something to them and then ran over to where I stood. "Yeah April what do you need?" he asked once he was in front of me.

I looked into his icy blue eyes then took a step back, now felling a little uncomfortable and closed in. "Jack, can those teens see you?" I asked in a quiet voice close to a whisper. He looked shocked for a split second then suddenly began laughing.

His laugh was so happy, so full of joy that I just wanted to stand here and listen to his laugh all day. Sadly his laughter ended and he spoke in a voice still laced with joy "Yeah they can see me, because they believe in me." He stated as I began to wonder how I might be able to get believed in.

Jack so left and I was then left alone to think to myself, as I began to walk in the other direction I suddenly felt something small brush up against my leg. I slowly bent down and wiped my hand against my leg and when I pulled my hand back up I saw a few grains of black sand left on my hand that began to twine around my fingers.

As I was inspecting the grains of sand Jack came running back, only this time he was followed by the six teens. Without thinking I ran, I didn't know why I ran; maybe it was because I was scared of what the teens would think of me if they did see me.

I ran well into the night with no Jack in sight, until it suddenly began to snow again. I looked up and found Jack following close behind me flying through the air with a worried look on his face. I stopped and quickly reached into the satchel that hung loose at my side, and that I had died wearing.

Just as Jack landed I pulled out what my hand had grabbed a hold of, in this case it was a long pole with a blade located at the tip. Jack landed gracefully in front of me but took a step back when I pointed the blade tipped pole at him.

The snowy haired boy looked at me with shock, and then shocked me when he began laughing again. Once again I got transfixed in his laugh, I was so transfixed in fact that I never realized that my grip on the weapon had lessened so much that it fell from my grasp.

He stopped laughing, which snapped me out of my daze, and then he looked at me sadly and spoke. "Why did you run off before?" I turned away from his piercing blue eyes as I bent down to pick up the dropped weapon.

"Because Jack," I paused as he laid a foot down on the other end of the pole making me once again lose my grip. He then walked over the rest of the pole, than he grabbed my chin in his cold grasp and forced me to look him in his frosty blue eyes. "Because why April?"

I quickly pulled my chin away from his cold grip then looked back the ground and when I spoke it was in a voice close to a whisper yet again.

"Because Jack, I was afraid of what they might think if they saw me." I said as I gestured to my blonde and pink tipped hair, to my grayish blue eyes. Then I gestured to my outfit that was exactly the same one that I died in 10 years ago.

Jack at this point was hovering off the ground next to me smiling. "Well would you like to meet the Guardians than?" I thought of his offer thinking of the Guardians and how they might somewhat except me as a spirit, but as one of them was too much to ask, so I just went with what I could get.

I looked him in the eye with a slight smile creeping across my face, "Yeah I'd love to meet the Guardians!" I exclaimed excitedly. At this point in time these golden like streams of sand began flowing through the air and into the houses nearby.

I bent down and began placing the bladed pole back into my bottom less satchel when Jack suddenly spoke next to me, "Well, look who's on time." After he said this he leaped onto one of the many telephone wires located above us, leaving me alone on the ground.

I watched in wonder as the many golden streams flowed freely. I reached one of my hands into the golden streams and continued to watch as the sandy substance took the form of a laughing person, but it wasn't just any person it was my old friend Julia.

Without realizing it tears began flowing down my cheeks as I thought of the day I died saving her life ten years ago.

"April, are you okay?" I turned away from the image of my friend to find Jack standing in front of me. Quickly wiping the tears from my eyes I addressed the frozen Guardian. "Yeah I'm fine, what do you need?"

Jack than pointed to a massive golden sand cloud in the sky than turned back to me, "That is where you can meet one of the Guardians." he said when he turned back to me. I looked up again at the floating mass and tried to think of a way to get up there seeing as how I couldn't fly.

Jack must've noticed the problem because he then tapped me on my shoulder. "Do you need help getting up there?" He asked nicely. I simply nodded and the next thing I knew I was in his frosty grasp being carried bridal style.

With me now in his arms he jumped up and flew into the night sky, landing gently on the golden sand cloud. He gently put me down, than cleared his throat, catching the small golden guardian's attention.

The small being in front of me turned and faced me. He was a very small person with golden blonde hair and clothes that appeared to be made of the same sandy substance as the cloud that we were all standing on.

The small golden man was silent, except for the sand that quickly flowed above his head and formed the shapes of first a snowflake than a question mark when he pointed to me.

Jack grabbed my hand in his still cold one and pulled me toward the golden being. "Sandy this is April," Jack said as he gestured to me then did it vise versa. "And April this is the Sandman or Sandy for short."

I reached out my hand in a friendly gesture for a hand shake but when I looked at the Guardian his features were those of shock and fear. I looked to Jack and saw the same expression on him as well.

I followed his eyes and saw that they were looking at my hand, which still had the black sand twirling around my fingers. I looked back at the Sandman and Jack and saw that the two were exchanging mixed looks of confusion and fear.

I looked at the Sandman when the sand above his head began moving and shifting faster than I could follow. From next to me Jack spoke in a tone completely different from his fun filled happy one, now he spoke with a voice that was calm yet commanding.

"You're right Sandy we have to tell the other Guardians."

* * *

**A.N. hayo Again so did you like the story if so review if not still review cause I would really like to hear what you people have to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. finally I decided enough is enough and am finally sitting down to type up this chapter after what seems like forever but I know for a fact is not even a year. The reason for neglecting this story is because I lost the second chapter that I was working on before and them I just decided to leave this second chapter hanging so that I could work on my other stories. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: refer to last chapter.**

Chapter 2

The golden sand cloud that the three of us were standing on shifted to the shape of a giant manta ray, and with that done we began our long trip to the North Pole.

During this trip I must've fallen asleep because next thing I knew I was being shaken and when I looked up I saw the landscape before me was what some would describe as a winter wonderland.

Slowly I stood and saw a large building in the distance that could only belong to one person, someone who I believed in all my life and would draw a lot in my many sketch books.

Quickly the sand manta ray that we were standing on made its way into the busy work shop that would show up in a child's wildest dreams.

I looked over the edge of the golden ray and instead of seeing what one would expect in Santa's workshop I saw large hairy beast's that would match the description given to big foot.

I watched as the floor got closer than stood up once the manta ray began shifting back into a cloud and then into nothing.

Next thing I knew a loud booming voice thick with a Russian Accent sounded throughout the workshop. "Jack. Welcome back!" I turned around a saw a large man practically strangling the life out of Jack but before that happened the large man put Jack on the ground and turned his attention to me.

"Jack why did you not tell me you were going to bring company?" The large man who could only be Santa asked once he walked over to me. "North this is my friend April. April this is North." I reached out my hand to shake his careful not to show him the one that was covered in black sand.

He took my extended hand and shook it, suddenly he reached behind me and grabbed a hold of my other hand pulling it out from behind me.

I noticed just before he stopped Sandman silently talking with his sand too fast for me to understand what he was saying, but even though I couldn't understand him I knew that it had something to do with the sand on my hand.

The man called North closely inspected my hand turning it this way and that and what I noticed was that my was now completely covered with the sand and if I looked close enough I could see it continue to crawl up my hand.

"Jack how long has her hand been like this?" Asked North to the pale skinned guardian, Jack took another look at my hand and was shocked to find it blacker than before. "Well it was like this for awhile now but not as bad as this." Stated Jack as he slowly took a step back, trying to keep it out of my attention.

I slowly looked down at my hand wondering why this sand was doing this to me, and why was it invoking such fear in the guardians."Jack, can you please show April to the guest room." North Said taking me out of my daze and shocking me out of my sanity.

"Wait, what do you mean!?" I yelled as Jack began leading my toward the guest room like North told him to. Jack stopped pulling and watched as I practically tore apart the amazing workshop to get back to the large guardian standing a few feet away from me.

"I mean that you will stay here till the other guardians can see your hand and try to make out what it means." I stared at him as Jack once again began leading me toward the guest room only this time I gave no resistance.

That night as North was calling forth the there two guardians that had yet to know of April's appearance at the Pole, April slept fitfully trying to figure out what was so terrifying about the black sad that continued to crawl its way up her arm concealing the rest of her body.

**A.N. I am so sorry truly I am but I finally got this chapter up so yeah.**

**Until next time Peace, Love and Virtual Hugs**


End file.
